The Love of Two Saiyans
by CrazyBlondie319
Summary: This is about the love of two young saiyans that grow up together and hope to leave their lives to the fullest together forever
1. Default Chapter

The Love of Two Sayians  
  
Chapter 1:The Very Beginning  
  
There were two young kids. Their names were Goten and Bra. They always seemed to be friends. Bra's older brother, Trunks, was Goten's best friend. They always hung out. One time Bra wanted to hang out with them but Trunks didn't want his little sister to be following them around everywhere, but Goten insisted on letting her just come along. That I guess you could say was the start of a wonderful relationship.   
  
On one occasion that Bra was with them, they went to the carnival. It was a fun day. Goten won a blue bear. It was a stuffed animal, and he gave it to Bra because he thought she would like it more than he would. Of course she did. She kept it and still loves the little prize he had won. He didn't think of it as a big deal, but to her it was.  
  
Bra had always had a 'thing' for Goten. Goten had a feeling for her, but didn't really know what it was, until he got older of course. They grew together more and more as they got older. Vegeta, Bra's father, did not like Goten or his family. The one he hated most was Goten's father Goku. Goku had always been stronger than Vegeta and Vegeta hated him for it. So oh course Vegeta didn't want anything to happen between his princess and the Kakorott's boy. Sorry Vegeta you can't always get your way.   
  
Sry so short every1 this was just getting things started I have much to come very soon so please be waitin thanks and if u would like to help or any ideas just e-mail me or review thanks bye!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
One day Trunks called up Goten. The phone rings, "Hello," says Chi-Chi.   
"Hi is Goten there?"   
"Yeah just hold on a minute." Chi-Chi yells to Goten. "Goten phone!!"   
"Got it!! Hello"   
"Hey dude!! Wanna go do somethin??"   
"Sure, when??"  
"Now if you want."  
"Ok I'll be right over."  
Goten started to fly over to Trunks' house. It was a bright, sunny day. The sky was clear and blue. He was very happy, but he didn't know why. He finally reached Capsule Corp. and then landed. He knocked on the door of Trunks house. Bra answered, "Hi!"  
"Hey is Trunks home?"   
"Yeah come on in. I'll go get him."  
Bra yells upstairs for Trunks. "Hey Trunks!!! Goten is here!"  
"I'll be right down!"  
So Trunks comes running down the stairs to meet his friend.  
"Hey dude what's up?"  
"Hey! Nothin' much man."   
"Well what do you wanna do?"  
"I really don't care."  
"We can stay here and watch some movies if you want."  
"Ok cool!"  
So the two boys run up to Trunks room to watch some movies. Bra went upstairs, and to Trunks room.  
"Hey do you boys want some popcorn?"  
"Sure Sis."  
"Ok Mom is makin' it right now."  
"Can you bring it up when it's done?" asked Goten.  
"Sure."  
Bra turned around with a smile and went downstairs. Once the popcorn was finished she got it and also grabbed some pop to drink for them. She ran upstairs with it. She knocked at Trunks door and Goten answered.  
"Here you go."   
"Here let me help you."  
"Oh thanks."  
So Goten helped Bra bring in the stuff. Then they thanked Bra, and she was on her way. Goten plopped himself on the floor to watch the movie. They started to eat and drink and before the movie was over they had finished it all. Once the movie was done they decided they wanted to go fly around for a while. Just so they could be outside on such a nice day. Once they were high above Capsule Corp. They flew out towards the forest. They flew past Goten's house and went farther. They didn't really have any idea where they were going, but they just kept flying. Then Goten had an idea.  
"Hey Trunks!"  
"What?"  
"I was just thinking that we should find like a secret place of our own or just a place to hang out and be alone."  
"That is a cool idea Goten! Let's look."   
So they flew around looking for the perfect spot. They finally found it. They flew down into the forest. It was perfect. It was quiet considering the animals and bugs. They were close by water. It had a ton of trees. It was dark but had plenty of light to see. They thought it was the best place. Then the boys got ideas of what they should build or make here. Of what they should bring and everything. There were so many ideas they were over whelmed. But for now they were just going to sit around and just talk, think, do whatever, just to be alone. So they talked about girls, and plans. They talked about fighting techniques and normal boy stuff. They stayed there for a while then they started to swim in the lake near by. They had a lot of fun. They fought in the water and just swam. When they finally got bored they decided to leave. They got up and started flying home. They reached Goten's house after the sun had set.   
"See ya later Goten."   
"See ya."  
"Remember we gotta get some stuff to bring to the 'special' place." :he laughs: "Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Ok. Later dude."  
"Later."  
Goten went inside his house and Trunks sped off towards Capsule Corp. When he finally got there he ate dinner. After he was done he went up to his room to think about all the stuff they would have there. He fell asleep thinking of how cool it was all going to turn out.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that wasn't the best but hey what can I say I'm not the best writer all right. Well I will be writing more soon so R&R. And be excepting more soon. 


	3. The Special Place

Chapter 3 (The Special Place)  
  
So the next day Trunks calls up Goten and they decide to bring a ton of stuff to their special place in the woods. They would make a few trips back and forth so they could get what they wanted there. They were going to make it their own spot. Just two best friends hanging out in their own special place. What more would be better?   
  
"Goten, I am tired from carrying all this stuff!"  
"Hey! I am too but now we gotta set it all up."  
"Ok fine lets do it. The quicker we get it ready the better!" "See you got the idea." :laughs:  
So they started to set everything up. They had things from chairs to couches, and all sorts of things. They even had beds, tents, and shelter things. Just in case because you never know. It was pretty well sheltered anyway with the trees so the rain didn't really get through, but it's always better to be safe then sorry. They brought lights and everything. They were ready to have some fun.   
  
They conquered the hard part, which was to bring the stuff. Now the easy part comes after. They get to actually play, sleep, and do whatever they want with the all the stuff because it's there and done. They just get to hang out. They brought games to play, music to listen to, and training gear.   
  
"Hey Goten?"  
"What?"   
"I'm too tired right now to do anything so I am going to go rest for a little bit. You can go do whatever you want right now."  
"Ok I am just going to do some training."  
"You don't even need any! Why bother dude?"  
"I do need some work but I just want to get better."  
"Ok. Have fun while I sleep!"  
After Trunks' long sleep, and Goten's long, hard workout they decided to go swim for a little bit. Goten ran and jumped into the water with a big splash. Trunks on the other hand went in slower still not woken up all the way.   
"Hurry up Trunks!!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
Then Goten splashed Trunks who was still easing his way into the water.   
"What the hell was that for!"   
"I told you I wanted you to hurry up!" :laughs:  
"Well now your going to get it!"  
So the two boys started fighting in the water. After they finally finished playing around they started swimming.   
"Wanna have a race Goten?"  
"You know I will beat you."  
"Yeah right!"  
"You know I will!"  
"Fine let's just see who will win then!"  
"Fine let's go!"  
"Ok we are going just across the lake and back ok?"  
"OK!"  
"Ready!"  
"Set!"  
"Go!!"  
They sped off to the other side of the lake. They didn't know who was in first, but they both were thinking that they had to win! All you heard were the water splashing and some deep breaths once in a while. They had finally reached the one side of the lake Trunks was just a little bit ahead of Goten, but Goten did a flip turn off a rock by the edge and that got him ahead. They were neck and neck racing across the water. They were now at the middle of the lake. They started to get a little bit faster but saving the last bits of speed for the end. They were approaching the end of the race. They were almost to the finishing side. They pushed so hard to get that last bit of speed to get them there. This was a madness. Who was going to win? They were almost there. And guess what! You have to tune into the next chapter to find out who wins the race!  
  
A/N: You r probably mad I didn't just tell u but hey that's what im supposed to do. Make it exciting and suspenseful LOL! Be waiting for some exciting things to happen soon. I hope u liked this chapter and please R&R. I really like to hear what u think thanks bye!! P.S. Sry its kinda short but I thought it was a good place to leave ya hanging. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
And Goten wins by one stroke.  
"Man Goten I almost had you there!"  
"Haha told ya I would win."  
"Just wait and see we will do this again sometime and I will actually beat you."  
"Right like that's gonna happen."  
"Oh trust me I will."   
"Ok whatever you say Trunks." :laughs jokingly:  
"What do you want to do now."  
"I really don't care, but I'm startin to get hungry."  
"You're always hungry dude."  
"Soo what's wrong with that." :laughs:  
"We have some food here, but don't eat it all ok."  
"Fine I won't."  
So they both went over to get some food to eat. Goten ate his food quite fast. Trunks took it slower than Goten did. He actually tasted the food that he ate. After they finished they just decided to talk for awhile.  
"So did you like the food Goten?"  
"Yeah it was good. How about you?"  
"Yeah it was good."  
:a silence:  
"So Goten how's Pan?"  
"Oh she's fine I talked to her the other day when I called up my bro."  
"Cool."  
"How's your sis?"  
"She's good. I think she likes you though."  
"No she don't."   
"Really I think she does."  
"Ok whatever Trunks."  
"I'm telling you she does. Remember that day we went to the carnival and you won that blue teddy bear?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well you know how you gave it to her."  
"Yeah, what are you getting at?"  
"Well she still has it."  
"So…what is that supposed to mean."  
"Dude come on don't be that stupid."  
"What!? Maybe she just liked it so she kept it no biggie."  
"It really is a biggie. She likes you ok."  
"Ok can we talk about something else right now?"  
"Ok fine. What do you want to talk about."  
"I don't know."  
:silence all that is heard is the water and the two boys breathing with the rustle of leaves in the trees from the light breeze:  
"It's really nice out Goten. Don't you think?"  
"Yeah it's the perfect day to be outside."  
"So…"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I really don't know. But I am really bored."  
"Yeah I am too."  
"Wanna go over to my house? Maybe there is something do there."  
"Ok lets go."  
So the two boys sped off to Capsule Corp. They were flying over Goten's house. His mom was outside.  
"Hey Mom!"  
"Hey Goten! Hey Trunks! Where ya headed?"  
"Hey ChiChi!"  
"We're just goin over to Trunks house. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah that fine hunny. Are you going to be home for dinner?"  
"Yeah Mom I will."  
"Ok good because Gohan and Videl are coming over."  
"Ok cool I'll make sure I'm home."  
So they went off flying to Trunks house. When they finally reached his house they went inside. In the living room was Bra and Pan sitting there talking and watching TV. When the boys walked in the looked over at them.  
"Hey girls."   
"Hey Trunks. Hey Goten."  
"Hey Pan!"  
"Yeah Goten."  
"Are you eatin over at my house tonight?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
"Come on Goten let's go upstairs."  
"Ok. Later girls."  
"Bye!"  
So Trunks and Goten went upstairs while Bra and Pan stayed downstairs. Once they got upstairs they decided to watch some TV. Trunks flipped channels to see if anything good was on. They checked MTV but there was just a Moby special so they turned off the TV.   
"Goten?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you like my sister?"  
"Dude…no. If I did I would tell you."  
"Are you sure you would?"  
"Yeah we're bros. Why wouldn't I tell you?"  
"Probably because she's my sister." :laughs:  
"Yeah well would you tell me if you liked lets say…Pan?"  
"..uhh ya I would."  
"See it's just weird saying you like someone's sister or relative you know."  
"Yeah. Well I gotta admit to you right now. You swear you won't laugh?"  
"Yeah ok."  
"Well Pan is sorta cute."  
"Your crushin on Pan!!"  
"Not crushin I just like her I think she's cute."  
"I gotta go tell her."  
"Dude don't!! If you do I will tell Bra you like her."  
"Ok fine I won't tell."  
"Are you admitting that you like Bra?"  
"..uhh no dude."  
"I can tell you like my sis."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do. Just admit it."  
"Fine ok I sorta do ok."  
"Haha your crushin on my sister. But dude its my sister. Oh well."  
"I'm not crushin."  
"Well let's go find out. Let's go talk to them then."  
"Ok fine you like Pan so."  
"Ughh."  
"So do you still wanna go talk to them?"  
"Sure I'm not scared to talk to Pan."  
"Ok let's go."  
So the two boys walked downstairs. They found the two girls still in the living talking. They were talking about boys and laughing. Once they say the two boys they stopped.   
"What do you to want?"  
"Oh nothing. There's nothing on TV so we figured since Goten and Pan gotta leave soon we could just talk until they have to leave or something."  
"Ok fine with me."  
"So what do you guys wanna talk about?"  
  
  
A/N: I'm gonna stop there and u have to wait for the next chapter where they get to talk. Sry if this was long I just have a lot of ideas coming to me. So the next chapter should be up soon. Make sure u R&R thanks bye!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
"So what do you boys wanna talk about?" (Bra)  
"…I dunno anything really." (Trunks)  
"Ok…hey I have a question for you guys?" (B)  
"What?" (T & G)  
"Where have you two been going the past few days?" (B)  
"Oh…no where really." (T)   
"It's guy stuff ok." :laughs: (G)  
"Ok fine." (B)  
"So what have you girls been doing today?" (G)  
"Oh we just hung out. Nothing really exciting." (P)  
"Yeah we know how that goes." (G)  
"I am so bored." (T)  
"Hey kids! Dinner will be done soon. Are Goten and Pan staying for dinner?" (Bulma)  
"No Mom they have to go home soon." (B)  
"Oh ok." (Bulma)  
"Well we better head home." (G)  
"Yeah we don't want to be late." (P)  
"Bye guys!" (G & P)  
"Bye!" (T & B)  
"Pan call me tomorrow." (B)  
"Ok no prob." (P)  
"Goten give me a call tomorrow too so we can decide what we are going to do." (T)  
"Ok bye!! Ok Pan let's go!" (G)  
So the two left. They went high above Capsule Corp. and headed to Goten's house.   
"So Goten what do you think we are having for dinner?"  
"I really don't know. We will just have to find out when we get there."  
"Ok."  
After a few minutes they finally reached Goten's house.   
"Hey Mom we're home!"  
"Hey hunny! Hey Pan! Dinner isn't done yet. How about you two go upstairs and do something until it is ready."  
"Ok Mom no prob."  
After the two went upstairs they went into Goten's room, which wasn't the cleanest its been.   
"Sorry about my room. It's dirty and I wasn't really expecting anyone to come over."  
"Oh that's fine, Goten."  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"I really don't care. Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"Ummm…nothing really comes to mind."  
:silence:  
"I think I know someone who might like you."  
"Really? Well I mean who wouldn't like me.?" said Goten jokingly.  
"Riight HAHA!! But really I do."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Come on! You don't just tell someone that someone likes them and not tell them who."  
"Oh well. I did and I'm not telling."   
"Ooo you are so cruel."  
"Hey thanks I like to be that way!"  
"Well guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I think I might know someone who might like you a little bit."  
"No you don't. You are just trying to make me tell you who likes you."  
"No really I do!"  
"Ok fine. Are you going to tell me?"  
"Umm how about no. I'm just gonna torture you with it too."  
"Ok then." :she laughs:  
"KIDS DINNER IS READY!!"  
"OK MOM WE WILL BE RIGHT DOWN! Ok let's go down and eat now."  
"Ok."  
So the two went down for dinner where they met up with Chichi and Videl setting up the table. Then Goku and Gohan coming in from the backdoor.  
"Hey is everyone ready to eat?" ©  
"Yes!!" (all)   
"Well sit down and let's eat." (V)  
There were many conversations during dinner.  
"So Gohan how is everything?" ©  
"Oh it's great Mom. Everyone is happy. We've been doing a lot of things together." (Gh)  
"Yeah we have. I recently have been teaching Pan how to cook some more dishes. She's been having fun. Haven't you?" (V)  
"Yes Mom I really have. Maybe you could teach me some of your recipes. You are a really great cook." (P)  
"Oh course I would. I would love to do that." ©  
"Yeah Mom this is really good food! I miss it!" (Gh)  
"Oh well you should come over more often then. You really should. It's good to have you over." ©  
"It's good to be here." (Gh)  
"Hunny this is really good." (G)  
"How can you tell the way you scarf down your food!" :laughs: ©  
"Hey it's good food that's why I eat it so fast." (G)  
"Goten your really quite tonight, is there something wrong?" ©  
"Oh no Mom. I'm fine. Sorry I just didn't know what to talk about. Plus I talked to Gohan earlier." (Gt)  
"Oh ok just making sure." ©  
"Yeah I'm fine." (Gt)  
"Hey Mom?" (Gh)  
"Yes Dear?" ©  
"Can we talk to you and Dad alone please?"  
"Sure. Kids since your done go run along and watch some TV or something upstairs." ©  
"Ok." (Gt & P)  
Once the two went upstairs Gohan began to talk.  
"Well Videl and I were planning on spending a few days or so alone. And we were wondering since you still have my room and the extra bedroom…:Videl continues: "We were wondering if Pan could stay with you for just a little bit."  
"We know it is on short notice, but we will go home and let her get her stuff and all that. And she can stay in the extra room or mine it's her choice. But can she? We really just want to spend some time alone." (Gh)  
"Hey that's great! That's fine with me. Goku is it alright with you?" ©  
"Yeah sure. I don't mind." (G)  
"Ok great. I will help you clean up and then we will go home and have Pan get her stuff ready." (V)  
"Oh you're fine. I will clean it up. You just go get Pan and get ready to go." ©  
"Ok thanks." (V)  
"Pan!! Goten!! Can you guys come down here for a minute?" (Gh)  
The two came downstairs together.  
"What do you want Daddy?" (P)  
"Hunny you're going to stay here for like a week ok. Daddy and I want to have some time alone." (V)  
"Ok but I don't have any of my stuff." (P)  
"Oh we know we are going to take you home to get it all right now." (V)  
"Ok. We will be back soon. Bye!" (P)  
"Bye everyone!" (V)  
"Bye! See you in a bit." (Gh)  
"Bye!" (G , C & Gt)  
"Goten?"  
"Yes Mom?"  
"Go get the spare bedroom cleaned up and ready. Make sure you hurry they will be back soon."  
"Ok Mom no problem."  
"Goku?"  
"Yes babe?'  
"Can you clean up the living room a bit while I clean up the kitchen and some of the others rooms?"  
"Sure."  
So they cleaned for a half an hour. Then Gohan came in.  
"Hey we're back!!"   
"Hey hunny! Goten come down here!"  
"Yes Mom?"  
"Take Pan up to the spare bedroom."  
"Ok. Come on Pan. I got it ready for you."  
"Ok."  
So those two went upstairs.  
"Mom I really hope it's not any trouble." (V)  
"Oh no trouble at all. Now you two go and have some fun!"  
"Ok thanks Mom. Bye Mom!! Bye Dad!!" (V)  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! We will be back in a week." (Gh)  
"Oh Gohan hunny you guys go for as long as you want she will be fine here. We don't mind at all." ©  
"We really don't. Now you two go. Have some fun ok. Bye!" (G)  
As all this was being said they were giving thanks, hugs, and kisses. When the couple finally left Goku and Chichi decided to go up to their room and get ready for bed.   
"So is everything ok in here?" (Gt)  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." (P)  
"Ok so your settled?"  
"Yeah. I'm kinda tired so I think I'm gonna get ready for bed and then go to bed." :laughs:  
"Ok yeah I'm tired too. So I will see you in the morning. My Mom might wake you up for breakfast but not really early."  
"Oh ok. That's fine. Good night Goten. Sleep good."  
"You too Pan. Good night."  
So everyone went to bed. They slept through the night peacefully.  
  
A/N: For the next chapter you will have to see how everything works out. It should work out fine but you will just have to wait and find out. I hope you liked it so R&R. Thanks so much and be waiting for the next chapter soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
Pan woke up to the many scents of cooking food. She walked downstairs to see Goku sitting at the table while Chichi was setting the table.  
"Good Morning Pan!"  
"Good Morning Chichi! Good Morning Goku!"  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Good thanks Goku."  
"Goten's not up yet so can you go run upstairs and get him?"  
"Sure no problem Chichi."  
Pan walked upstairs and knocked on Goten's door.  
"Goten you up?"   
:silence:  
"Goooten helloooo are you up?"  
Still no sound.  
"GOTEN GET UP BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
When Goten heard something about food he shot up.  
"What?!"  
"Goten your breakfast is ready come downstairs and eat."  
"OK I'll be right down."  
Pan walked back downstairs and took a seat. A minute later Goten came rushing down the stairs.  
"You guys didn't start eating did you?!"  
"No hunny but hurry up."  
"Ok I'm here."  
So they grabbed their food and started to eat. They talked during breakfast.  
"So Pan what do you plan on doing today?"  
"Oh well let's see I was going to go over to Bra's house or have her come over her as long as it's ok with you. Either way it's your choice."  
"Oh that sounds great. What about you Goten?"  
After Goten finally slowed down shoving the food into his mouth he said with some food still in his mouth, "I was just going to hang out with Trunks."  
"I have an idea how about you kids invite Bra and Trunks over to spend the night? I could pick up some movies for you guys to watch. How do you like the sound of that?"  
"That sounds great!" both Goten and Pan said at the same time.  
"We are going to have some fun tonight!" exclaimed a excited Goten.  
"So Hunny what do you plan on doing?"  
"I'm probably just going out to train some more after breakfast."  
"Oh you really don't need it. You are great!"  
"Thanks but I just wanna keep myself in shape."  
"Well since the kids are going to be doing something maybe we could go do something fun."  
"That's sounds like a plan. I'll be back later."  
Goku cleaned up his plate, said his good-byes and went out to train.  
"Goten go call Trunks and tell him your plans."  
"Ok Mom."  
"Do you want me to help you clean up?"  
"Sure Pan."  
"Hey Goten when you are done with the phone bring it to me I will be in my bedroom cleaning up ok."  
"Ok sure no problem."  
"Oh Goten."  
"Yes Mom."  
"When you finish up with the phone make sure u clean up the house too."  
"Ok."  
Goten walks to go get the phone and says to himself, "This is gonna be great!"  
So both Chichi and Pan finish cleaning up the kitchen Pan sets herself to go upstairs to clean up.   
"Oh hunny."  
"Yes Chichi?"  
"When you guys figure out what movies you guys wanna see come tell me I will be cleaning the house or out in the garden."  
"Ok no prob."  
So everyone sets off to go do whatever they were going to do. So Goten was on the phone, Pan was cleaning, Chichi was washing dishes, and Goku training.   
"Hey Pan!"  
"Yeah Goten?"  
"I'm done with the phone and Bra is on the phone now."  
"Oh thanks so much."  
"Yeah your welcome."  
"So can Trunks come?"  
"Yeah! Bra doesn't know about it yet so you gotta tell her."  
"Ok no prob."  
:phone conversation:  
"Hey Bra!"  
"Hey Pan! What's up girl!?"  
"Oh nothing really. Are you busy tonight?"  
"Uhh no why?"  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night over here. Chichi said it was fine and all that. Trunks is going to be sleeping over too."  
"Oh ok I would love to come."  
"Yeah I knew you would :laughs:!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Oooh nothing."  
"Grr :laughs: what time do you want me over?"  
"Well let's see here….we gotta clean up just a bit and it's 10:00 now. Let's say you can come over at like 11:00."  
"Ok that's great! I will get my stuff ready."  
"Ok good. Chichi will probably make us all something to eat but first let me go ask her to make sure you know."  
"Ok."  
"Hold on."  
Pan runs outside to meet Chichi outside in the garden.  
"Hey Chichi?"  
"What?"  
"Is it ok if they come over at like 11:00, it's in a hour? Do you mind?"  
"Oh that's fine. Do you guys want me to make lunch for everyone?"  
"If you would like to that would be great!"  
"Ok it's my pleasure."  
"Ok thanks!"  
Pan runs back upstairs to the phone.   
"Bra you there?"  
"Yeah!! Took ya long enough. :laughs:"  
"Hey! I'm sorry. Ok well anyway Chichi said it was fine to come over at 11."  
"Ok I will see you then."  
"Ok see ya!"  
"Bye Pan!"  
"Bye!"  
:End of phone conversation:  
Pan runs to Goten's room while he is cleaning. Without knocking she runs in and hits Goten in the head with the door!  
"Oh my Goten I am so sorry! I didn't know you were right there!"  
"Ouch!!! That hurt!"  
"I'm really sorry!"  
"Jeezzz."  
"I'm sorry!"  
"It's ok. I'm just a little whacked out there. What did you come in here for?"  
"Oh….oh yeah I came to tell you that they were getting their stuff ready and gonna be here in an hour so make sure your ready and everything is clean."  
"Ok it will be if I can stay standing up! :laughs:"  
"Hey! I'm really sorry ok."  
"It's ok now you just go clean up while I do too ok. But the next time your going to come into my room try to remember to knock."  
"Ok I will."  
So Pan walks out of the room feeling bad for hitting Goten with the door. As she leaves Goten just keeps rubbing his head. After the two finally finished up they went downstairs to watch TV.  
"Goten?"  
"What?"  
"Is your head ok?"  
"Yeah it's fine. I just have a headache."  
"Well I'm sorry."  
"I know your sorry ok its fine really it is. I'm just gonna lay down until they get here ok."  
"Ok I will go."  
After about ten minutes they hear the doorbell ring.   
"Goten, I'll get that you just lay down."  
"I will." said Goten laying there with an ice pack on his head. It was Trunks and Bra!  
"Hey Trunks! Hey Bra!"   
"Hey Pan!"  
"Trunks, Goten's on the couch he hurt his head."  
"What did he do this time?"  
"He didn't do anything, I did."  
"What did you do?"  
"I went running into his room and hit him in the head with the door. I told him I was sorry."  
:laughs: "Now that's funny!"  
"Well you can go hang out with him right now. Bra we are gonna go upstairs so you can put your stuff up there."  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
A/N: What will these four get into next?? What trouble will they cause? You will have to find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned in and please read and review thanks so much bye!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"So you really hit him in the head with the door?"  
  
"Yeah I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Shut up! You like him!"  
  
"Hey shhh they might hear. But no I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok well I'm staying in the guest room so we can put your stuff in there."  
  
"Alrighty then."  
  
They walk into the guest room together.  
  
"Looks like you already made it your own."  
  
"Well a little."  
  
"Yeah a little."  
  
"So what did you bring?"  
  
"Just the norm stuff. You know, pillow, clothes all that kinda thing and some make up and hair stuff."  
  
"Cool! I didn't really bring too much of that."  
  
"Well it's ok I have it to make up for your loss of bringing it." ::laughs::   
  
Meanwhile downstairs the boys are watching T.V.  
  
"So why exactly were you sitting or doing whatever you were doing by the door?"  
  
"I was trying to clean my room up and she just came rushing in at the wrong time."  
  
"Surprise, Surprise."  
  
"I guess we won't be going to you know where today."  
  
"Well no unless we go tonight when your rents are sleeping."  
  
"We could but I mean it's not like we need to sneak out they wouldn't mind."  
  
"Yeah well we can go there tonight then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The girls come downstairs in mid-conversation but stop to regard the boys.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Pan."  
  
"Whatcha watching?"  
  
"Just some cartoons."  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do tonight."  
  
"I dunno." Trunks says nonchalantly.  
  
"You boys gotta have some idea." says Bra  
  
"Nope not really Sis. Movies maybe nothing to extraordinary. Unless you guys all have an idea."  
  
"No."   
  
Chichi calls "Pan? Trunks? Can you two come out here?"  
  
"Sure Chichi be right there. Come on Pan. We'll be right back."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Pan and Trunks go off to see what Chichi wanted.  
  
"Bra come sit down." ::takes his feet off the couch and sits up ice pack still on his head::  
  
"How's your head?" ::sits down::  
  
"Oh it's fine. Just a little bump."  
  
"So uhh…you guys really don't have anything planned?"  
  
"Um…no not really. Just watch some movies, play some video games you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about you guys?"  
  
"Well nothing really probably watchin the movies with you guys but we might go out to the mall or something I really don't know yet. Might not. Who knows. We will just find out what happens."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sit in silence for awhile not knowing what to say but thankfully the T.V. is on so they watch that. Pan and Trunks walk back in after a few moments.   
  
"Hey guys we're back." Pan says.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What did my mom want you guys for."  
  
"Oh nothing she just wanted to ask us something."  
  
"Um alright…"  
  
"Yeah so Bra how about you join me upstairs."  
  
"Ok? Bye guys."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The two girls wander back upstairs. 


End file.
